


Hallelujah

by Enigmatic_Daydream



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatic_Daydream/pseuds/Enigmatic_Daydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A broken and beloved hallelujah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> Eridan/Feferi songfic, after they reunite.  
> The song is "Hallelujah" by Leonard Cohen.

I thought I could unite us all  
Instead I only watched us fall  
Were my dreams so unimportant to you?  
It goes like this  
my hope, my prince  
Your scarlet love, my hopeful wish  
The ocean princess weeping, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

You always were my favorite dream  
And now I guess that's true, it seems  
I see you swim through life the way I knew you  
You left me drowning in the air  
Destroyed my hope to leave you there  
Without a dream to wake me, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

I've walked these dreams to try to find  
The shreds of hope life left behind  
Please just listen, I don't want to lose you  
I saw you standing there alone  
Please don't leave me on my own  
Can't you hear me sobbing Hallelujah?

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

I miss the me you used to know  
When the two of us would swim below  
The ocean whispered all of my love to you  
Remember when I held you tight  
The only thing that I did right  
Was loving you, my princess, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe we can try again  
To share our love, be more than friends  
Eridan, don't let the hate undo you  
I wept for you when you were gone  
My prince, I fear that I was wrong  
I broke your heart and failed you, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

I know that it's been said before  
But I'll love you forevermore  
And maybe I can make it all up to you  
I'll do my best to fix your heart  
To undo all I tore apart  
Just to see your smiling hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

And now you've got me by your side  
Through both the high and lowest tides  
We'll travel dreams, and I'll float through them with you  
And maybe we can save the day  
But who knows what our futures say?  
But we'll do it hand in hand, oh Hallelujah

Hallelujah...


End file.
